Beauty
by Sabrina5183
Summary: "Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad" - Aldous Huxley. Apollo god of many things including truth, is sent to live at camp half blood for a crime he did not commit. Amoris an orphaned daughter of Aphrodite who is taken to camp half blood when she's 14. What will happen when the two meet? Will Amoris be able to see through Apollo's exterior? post HOO, All OC
1. Chapter 1

My entire life I have always been the most beautiful person in the room but yet that's all that they see. They don't see how much I dislike it or want to be judge on what's the inside and not what's on the outside. But I wasn't hoping for what happened.

It was a normal day in my life I just got done with a six mile run with my cross country team and was heading to my dorm and then later meeting up with my friend Zak for the football game. You're probably wondering why I said dorm instead of home. Well you see apparently both of my parents died before/during I was born but they were really rich so they left me with lots of money and the last name North. So instead of staying in an orphanage I go to a boarding school and stay with a nanny in the summer. It's kind of sad though my parents died before they even had the chance to name me, so the people at the hospital left me with the name Amoris, I know it's such a stupid name. Clearly the people in the hospital were obviously fans of the Roman Empire because Amoris means love in Latin.

Oh I should probably mention I'm fluent in 15 languages including Latin, Ancient Greek and French. My tutors when I was little made me learn as much stuff as I could, it also helps that I am a very quick learner. Whenever I learn new stuff it feels like I already knew it but it just needed to be unlocked, weird right.

When I arrived in my dorm room my roommate Brittany was getting ready for the big game. She was pretty but she was also the school slut. You do not want to know how many times I have walked into the room and seen her doing something nasty, it is not a pretty picture and makes me shudder at the thought. Anyways Bri, as everyone calls her, has long blonde hair that reaches her waist and chocolaty brown eyes that just lure all the boys in. She often times wears a shirts that barely cover her chest and skirts that show her underwear. Besides the fact that she's a tramp, we actually have become pretty good friends.

"Hey Am." she said as she looked up from smothering her eyes in makeup. "Ewe you're all sweaty."

I laugh and reply "Ya, that's what happens when you run six miles."

"I don't get how you run six miles like every day. I would faint after one." "Anyways I'm going to head over to Dave's before the game." she said with a wink as she scurried out the door.

"Use protection," I shouted out after her.

Once she was gone I grabbed my dark blue t-shirt that had my school's name on it because who doesn't want to show school spirit. I also grabbed a pair of Hollister High Rise Super Skinny Jeans destroyed light wash online exclusive jeans and went to go shower. Once I was in the bathroom I got a glance of my reflection, most people would call me beautiful because I have light blue eyes that were almost white and shimmered like diamonds that at times could look a little cold and my hair is black that conflicted with my porcelain colored skin, but yet I feel as if I looked different than everyone else almost as if there is something more ancient than humans in my blood almost godly. _But for now it will remain a mystery_ I sigh before entering the shower.

Once my hair was dry it was time for me to meet my friend Zak by the entrance of the door since your not suppose to have boys in the girls section *cough, cough Bri*. My friend Zak has dark brown hair and a little bit of stubble that has already started to grow in he also has a walking ability so before I came he didn't have really any friends and people made fun of him. But luckily I swooped in right on time to save the day, just kidding he can handle himself he is a tough guy. As soon as I entered the lobby I saw Zak who looked really nervous because he was pacing the room and muttering to himself "why aren't they here yet, they should be here. Fine I'll do it myself" I couldn't contain my curiosity as I asked, "Who should be here."

"Oh no one. Oh wait I was talking about you. You should have been here 15 minutes ago," he said hastily.

"Sure. That's why you said they." I say sarcastically. I would try to dig deeper for more answers but I know Zak with secrets is like a highly secured bank and it could take days for me to be able to squeeze it out of him. So I add this little bit of information to my unparalleled memory.

Well me were walking to the game Luke one of the hottest guys in are school with a smile so bright that it blinded most people. He is the player but he is a decent guy when he's not trying to get in your pants.

"Hey Zak, Hey Am weird weather right?"

"What are you talking about it's been sunny out all day." I ask quizzically.

"Seriously did you not notice the huge storm clouds, wow you most be a daughter of Aphrodite, Am. Really you can be quite dumb at times."

Zak tensed and grabbed my hand to start to drag me away at a run. "Where are we going Zak?"

"To your death demigod." Zak snarled suddenly once we were far enough away from Luke. His once crooked and misshapen teeth turned to sharp points and his nails turned into claws sharper than knives. I tried to back up from him but being the clumsy person I am, I tripped on a tree root and fell hard on the ground. That's when I noticed one Zak is really a huge black dog that can talk and two I'm stuck in the middle of the woods with him. I did the thing a sensible person did and screamed but it was helpless I could already tell, so I began to look for a weapon.

Zak, now a black dog the size of a shire horse lunged and pounced. As he was in the air I rolled under him sticking my hand out at just the right moment to punch it in the stomach. The roll made me squat at the end right next to me was a stick. Great my life depends on a pointy stick.

The beast that was once Zak thrashed its claws out in my direction, I jumped right to avoid them it was a narrow miss the beast was left off balance for just a second so i quickly jabbed the stick right into its ruby red eye it began to wail in pain and snarl at me I knew I was screwed because I was facing a hellhound, a servant of Hades but most likely this was one from Tartarus. As the dog began to pounce once again on me I noticed a tree that was about to fall and with the oncoming storm coming up the wind was enough to blow it over. I just had to trick the dog to go anywhere from 10 to 20 feet away from the trunk in about a minute. The dog pounced muscle rippling underneath its midnight fur. I managed to avoid the beast and ran to the spot where the tree was going to fall. 5,4,3,2, the hound is almost in the hit zone only one more second.

Bam the once strong Southern Magnolia tree fell straight on the beast over sized head just as the first rain began to fall and the dog that once was Zak turned to sand. Within seconds it began to pour and that's when it hit me I was just attacked by an Ancient Greek monster. Omg,omg. My head became so dazed that I had to seat down and that's how they found me.

They just being Luke and a girl that looked a lot like Luke minus a few details. But they both had a pair of bow and arrows that would have frighten me if I had just not fought a Hell Hound.

"Oh thank gods you're alive Am. I couldn't have imagined if the hottest girl to walk this planet would of died before she even reached camp," said Luke with a wink.

"Are the Greek myths real?" I ask in a calm voice choosing to ignore Luke's comment. I have been thinking about the attack and the fact that the Greek myths are real seemed like the most likely theory.

"Yep, so are the Romans." Luke said with a bright smile.

"There are more coming. Zak mention how they should of been here by now and how he would deal with him myself."

"What exactly happened to Zak? Did he leave to get the others when he heard us coming." The girl said while crouching and getting ready to attack.

"No." I said while shaking my head. "I killed him and he was a hell hound."

"How did you kill him, you're probably just a worthless Aphrodite girl." The girl sneered jealously.

"The tree." I responded not picking up her attitude towards me.

"Come on we should go" Luke said picking up on the oncoming fight. "Besides I heard a rumor that today is the day the second part of dads punishment starts."

And with that I headed out of the woods and to a mysterious place with a guy who has a bow and arrow and a girl who's armed and might hate my guts already.

"Welcome to camp half blood." said Luke with his mega watt smile.

"wow." Said Sarah.

Oh I should probably share with you who Sarah is. Well we ran into her at the airport, she was being chased by a Dracaena which Luke and the other girl, whose name is Abby, shot it down. Sarah is a very pretty girl with brown curly hair which, emerald green eyes and a voice that sound like velvet. The unfortunate thing about her is her personality, she is spoiled and deceitful

Anyways the camp was breathtaking. It looked like a old Greek city with white marble pillars and all. but in Long Island. In one corner there were woods that were so big you couldn't tell where they started it or ended. There was a big blue house with a wrap around porch that seems very homely. The most interesting part of the camp was the kids , they were doing some of the weirdest things like sword fighting, archery and even riding horses with wings.

"Are those Pegasus?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes the are, come on let's go introduce you to Chiron." Luke said with a smile. I swear that boy is always smiling.

We started to head to the blue farm house which was pretty close to where we entered at. Most of the campers were giving us curious stares well others looked like they were trying to figure out who the new meat was. One of these being a girl who was approaching us.

"Hey, Archer Boy who's the new meat?" The tough looking girl said

"This is Sarah," he pointed at Sarah " and this is Amoris."

"Well welcome to camp half blood." She said with a wicked grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and said " You know what Chiron said about terracing the new campers, Brenna.

Brenna snorted, "Yeah but I need to carry on the Ares cabin tradition of giving new campers a swirly."

"I thought that tradition ended with Percy?" Spoke Abby for the first time in a while. When she said Percy Brenna seemed to pause as if the name held a great respect.

"Who's Percy?" I piped up curiously.

"The Savior of Olympus twice over." Said Luke.

"oh"

Sarah choice to speak at this moment "Was he hot?"

I turned to face her and give her my glare that says you gotta be kidding me.

But Abby beat me to it, at least that's what I thought.

"Omg you would not believe how hot he was. He had the most beautiful green eyes that just glowed with power and his hair, ugh his hair was perfectly windswept. But this bitch Annabeth just had to take him." Abby huffed.

Brenna eyes started to burn with hatred. "Annabeth was not a bitch." She drew her spear and looks deadly enough to kill Abby.

"Okay Sarah, Am I'm going to take you guys to the big house alone." Luke said grabbing Sarah's Hand and started to run as fast as he could. I was more hesitant I wanted to see how this would work out but I decided it would be best to follow Luke. With a final glance at the two girls who were circling each other I ran to the big house after Luke.

The big house looked like nothing special and truly there wasn't really anything special about on the ground floor. On the porch there are lounge chairs that overlook long island sound and a table with a game that I never seen on it, wait no it's pinochle. Inside the big house there was a ping pong table that had kids piled all around it, all of them looking scary then the next. So instinctively I true to hide behind Luke. Well Sarah did the exact opposite. She stood up taller and tried to stick her butt and breast out in a seductive way and it actually worked on some of the guys. I think it just makes her look out rigorously stupid.

"Sup councilors." Said Luke casually "so why are you guys meeting and why was I not invited."

The oldest person there, who so happens to be in a wheelchair and looked to be in his middle ages but his eyes told a different story was the one to respond "Luke you do know that you're not a councilor right? And we're meeting her because your father is suppose to be arriving today."

"Really he is? The rumors were actually true." Luke said blankly.

The man in the wheelchair laughed "Yes i do believe that this is one of the few times that the rumors are true."

"Umm, if you don't mind me interrupting" Sarah said with fake innocence "but who is Luke's father."

"Well my dear do you already know that you're a demigod?" the man spoke

"A demigod?"

Instead of the man answering, I answered "Half god half mortal. We are all demigods aren't we, that's why that blood hound attacked me and that's why the Dracaena attacked Sarah. Also your shirts say camp half blood, which must be slang for demigod."

"Very good my dear but I'm not a demigod I am...

I interrupted the man's sentence, I know not very polite but I was on a roll "You're Chiron aren't you? THe centaur."

"Yes" replied Chiron.

"Wait, what?" Said a shell shock Sarah.

"My dear one of your parents is a Greek god."

"huh." Was the only intelligible thing she could say.

Chiron sighed knowing this would take a while so he courtly dismissed the councilors and began to go into depth on the world of a demigod. But one of the councilors stayed, he had a bow slung across his back and was talking to Luke like he was an old friend of his.

Once Chiron was done he asked if we had any question, I already knew all the answers to mine so I was good but Sarah on the other hand was like a machine gun.

"The gods are real?"

"Is my mom or my dad a god?"

"Can we date other people at the camp even if they're family on the godly level?"

"Do we really have to fight any monsters?"

"Do we have to do chores?"

"Who's Luke's father and why is he Coming here?"

This one question was not as pointless as the others.

As Chiron began to open his mouth to answer a bright flash lit up the room and left me blinded for a couple seconds.

"I believe sweetheart that I am Luke's father. The great and mighty Phoebus Apollo. For the reasons I'm here well lets say i got in some major trouble with daddy-o." The man said with a wink and a cocky grin. He then turned to the two boys who were staring at him in disbelief and sent a nod in greeting, it was obvious that they felt very awkward seeing their father for most likely the first time.

The man is the most handsome guy that I have ever seen and probably ever well. He had golden hair that was curly but in a sexy way and eyes so blue I almost thought the sky got trapped in them. He was also tall, I think maybe around 6'3 and also had a perfect body that made any girl blush and immediately fall for him. Also his smile was so bright and so perfect that I don't think it's godly possible.

"Lord Apollo, I believe that Asher has prepared a bunk for you in your cabin." said

As soon as I was out of my shock confusion started to settle in, wasn't there an ancient law that prevented gods from visiting their kids.

"Lord Apollo, if i haven't mistaken isn't there a rule against the gods visiting their kids and this would most definitely be a violation."

He then noticed me for the first time, the cocky grin falling off his face as he stared deep into my eyes. It felt like he could see my future and every single lie that I have ever told. it was unnerving to say the least but i kept my eye contact the entire time until the smile made its reappearance on his face and he spoke brightly.

"The rule had been abolished after the war against Gaea which was about 5 years ago. I thought everyone was made aware of that" he said turning to Chiron for confirmation. The centaur looked puzzled by the fact that i knew that but he knew he had to answer for this god wrath was one you would rather not face.

"She is new here only arrived a hour ago."

"Well that is new" said Apollo with a smile "What is your name he asked."

"Amoris."

"Amoris, very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl." He said with a flirtatious wink that seemed almost forced.

I then looked into his sky blue orbs and saw something that i never expected to see, pain and betray covered with the glimmer of happiness that seemed on the verge of breaking and I knew at this moment that I was in love with him. I could even hear the sound of wedding bells and children laughing. I also felt a bond being formed between us that not even Aphrodite could break it.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo's POV

She was different, I could already tell that. Well the other girl Sarah looked really confused she had a stoic expression in her face almost as if she already knew everything.

She can't possibly know this stuff not even you know everything and you're a god of knowledge i chided myself. But yet there was still a hint of doubt left inside of me. But as i was at my cabin so i decide to push way that little voice in my head and got ready for probably the most awkward thing i have done in my entire immortal life. I pushed up the golden door of my cabin. Once i entered the sound of different musical instruments and everyone stopped and stared.

I Don't know what i was expecting to see in their reactions. I thought maybe just a little happiness at seeing their dad for the first time in years. I've been stuck training for the first part of my punishment. But most of the kids had a stoic expression on their face.

Asher cleared his throat and awkwardly began to say "Everyone this is Lord Apollo. Our father."

I inwardly winced at how weird it sounded to be called father and actually calm response ability for my kids.

"Hiya everyone."

"Daddy?" someone question they come running up to me and i see it's my daughter Jewel she's only five last time i saw her was when her mother reyna, yes reyna was giving birth to her I couldn't help but wonder what she is doing here.

"Hello Jewel, I haven't seen you in a long while not since you been this big." I say while poking her in the tummy which immediately caused her to break out into giggles. A few of my sons and daughters raised their eyebrows at the fact that I knew jewels name but truly I knew every single one of there names, birthdays and other random fact i picked up on. I look up to Asher to silently asked what my youngest daughter was doing at camp. He give me a look that was serious and said i'll tell you later.

The cabin itself was very cozy. It had rows of bunk beds that were mostly filled I wince at that remembering the time when i meet most of their mothers, they were bad years were i remembered all my pain. The cabin had golden walls and a nice wooden floor next to every bed was a musical instrument, bow and arrow and a first aid kit. It made me proud that my kid were carrying on my awesomeness.

"Anyways dad your bed is the one in the corner." Asher said wincing as he said dad.

I couldn't help chuckling at that " If you're not comfortable with calling me dad you can just call me Apollo." I say with a easy going smile.

In the distance the conch horn sounded.

Alright everyone file in its time for dinner. Asher shouted easing the tension that was in the room.

Jewel grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the back of the line. "Come on daddy i'll show you what to do." I once again chuckled at her cuteness and let her lead me to the pavilion.

To say there was an anxious energy in the dinning area would be an understatement. But I mean what would you expect with such a awesome god like me coming to camp. ONce I arrived everyone started to whisper and stare at me, most likely talking about my awesomeness. I smiled at them with my megawatt smile which made all the girls swoon especially the aphrodite girls. When we were all seated the nymphs came out of the forest and Chiron announce that there would be a game of capture the flag tonight which caused cheers and shouts to ring out from the tables, though most were from the ares cabin.

"As you all may have noticed we have gained three new additions to camp today. We have Sarah daughter of Aphrodite." the green eyed girl who was now wearing a beautiful dress and had perfect makeup, I could tell that she just got the blessing because she looked drop dead gorgeous. She then smiled flirtatiously at everyone. "Then we have miss Amoris also the daughter of Aphrodite." I glanced over at the beautiful girl from earlier and my breath got caught in my throat. Her midnight black hair was in a skillful braid and her diamond eyes were so beautiful that even her mother could not achieve their beauty. Unlike her new sister she didn't seem to like the attention all that much as she smiled shyly. Her eyes seemed to find mine almost as if it was magnat to a metal, i smile sweetly at her which surprised me because normally I use my cocky smile instead of a genuine one. Her cheeks quickly gained a reddish tint as she looked down in embarrassment. It was probably one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

"And last but most definitely not least." I couldn't help but snort at that of course I am never least, I am in most things the best. "We have Lord Apollo staying with us until further notice." I stood up and gave my award winning smile and a small wave. But at hearing my name everyone started to shout in outrage.

"Why is he staying here?" said a boy from Hermes table in disbelief.

I glared at him for the rude comment. His eyes widen in fright as he backed down and mutter an apology.

"Why aren't the other gods staying at camp?"

"Why is he just coming here now?" said someone else most likely from Athena's table.

"This is so unfair." shouted another camper

"Tell me about" muttered Luke so that no halfblood could hear him. But i did. Was it really that bad to have your dad especially one as cool as myself to stay with you.

"Now, now everyone settle down. The reason he is here is because Lord Zeus ordered it himself, now no more questions and enjoy your dinner." spoke Chiron commandly.

As soon Chiron was done talking the wood nymphs began to serve the meal of ribs, pizza and potatoes. I must've looked confused by the fact of lack of drinks because Jewel giggled at me at pointed at the goblet and said "Just speak to the goblet whatever drink you want and it well appear, like magic." I laugh at her excitement of the matter and order myself a cup of nectar. "Thank you." I say politely which then brought a pinkish tint to her face.

I began to take a bite of food when Jewel said rashly "oh no you can't eat yet we have to make a sacrifice to the gods."

"Thank you for your concern Jewel but i am a god so it isn't necessary for me to make a sacrifice."

She looked confused at this, "But isn't there any god that you would want to give a sacrifices for."

I thought a moment before saying "of course."

"Then why don't you make a sacrifice to them then."

I sigh before sadly saying "because she has faded a long time ago."

Jewel didn't say anything at this but just threw her arms around my neck as we got up to head to blazier. "You can still try she whispered"

Once we were upon the fire I threw a portion in my food and said "For you mother." Before walking back to my seat.

I spent the rest of the dinner time with Jewel on my lap and making acquaintances with my sons and daughters with a glance every once in a way at the beautiful Amoris.


	3. Chapter 3

After Apollo, Asher and Luke all left the room. Chiron turned to us gave us orange t-shirts that said camp halfblood and said

"Well now that they have left why don't i go ahead and give you two a tour of camp and who knows maybe your godly parent might claim you."

"While onwards we go."

Chiron showed us everything of interest and told us about the past of camp half blood such as the stable where you can learn to ride pegasus, the archery range, the sword arena, dining pavilion and last but not least the cabins. The cabins where personally my favorite, they were all different and there where so many around a large hearth the whole scene reminded me of a military base but very cozy at the same time.

"This to white cabins are for Zeus and Hera we currently have no one staying in them, the one next to Hera's is Demeter, then there's Athena's, then Artemis where her hunters sometimes stay and next the Artemis's there's Aphrodites...

All of a sudden both me and Sarah were covered in pink smoke that smelled so heavily of perfume that it made me gag. Once the smoke disappeared I look over to Sarah and I was amazed. Her Long brown hair was curled to perfection and she had dark and smokey makeup surrounding her eyes which made them pop. In her hair was a golden laurel and her dress was a deep wine purple that had little spaghetti straps and a low v neck that went all the way to the black belt which was perfectly place. Below the belt the fabric extend out a little to make it more perfect. Strung across her back is a bow and arrow that has a simple design but it was pure gold. It truly was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.

I then looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a white dress that was very similar to Sarah's but the belt instead of being black mine was a shimmering silver color. I reached up to to touch my head and I felt a hard metal that I assumed was a laurel wreath and in my belt there was a knife. The knife was absolutely stunning with the majority of it being diamonds with little streams of gold running through it.

Chiron then got down on one knee and said

"All hail Amoris and Sarah daughters of Aphrodite the goddess of love."

I blush at the stares everyone was giving us. Chiron then lead us to the Aphrodite cabin as he was pushing the door open he said everyone should be in here preparing to dinner.

The cabin itself was a doll house with white curtains trimmed in pink. I swear they have never heard of too much pink. There were mirrors lining every wall and makeup all put neatly away. Wow this cabin is really neat was the first thing that came to mind after the fact it looked like Barbie throw up all over it.

A very pretty girl with dark skin and dark hair looked up from doing her makeup and squealed with delight.

"Yeap, new sisters everyone." she said exactly as she ran over to us.

"Hello, Mikyla this is Sarah and Amoris they are also daughters of Aphrodite. Amoris, Sarah this is your councilor Mikyla."

"Hello." I reply politely.

Well Sarah squealed "Omg this cabin so so adorbs and omg look at all this makeup."

"I know isn't it just amazing." Said Mikyla

They then started to ramble on about all the different types of makeup. It didn't take long before I was bored so I began to wonder around the cabin. Most of the bunkd had photos of famous movie stars and singers which i assume they thought were hot. Once I got in the corner of the cabin I saw a bed that was not taken and was slightly secluded from the rest so I decided to sit down on the soft pink sheets.

The door next to the bed suddenly open and out came a girl that looked a year or two older then me. She had red hair that was wet and blue eyes. She was beautiful which would make sense since her mom is the goddess of beauty after all.

On her beautiful face she had a expression of surprise at seeing me. She quickly drops her towel and says "Oh, hello you must be new here, that bed isn't taken if you want it."

"Thank you." i reply with a small smile

"Oh, I almost forgot i'm Sheila by the way. and i'm 15" she says a little absent mindedly.

"Amoris and i'm 14."

"Say who is the other new girl chatting it up with Mikyla?"

"That's Sarah when we were at the airport we saw her being chased by a monster, now excuse me i'm going to go change i'm not very comfortable in a dress." But by the last part of my sentence Sheila was no longer paying any attention to me but hanging on to every word Sarah said.

Once I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror I had to hand it to my mom she really knows her stuff on makeup. Though mine was not as perfect as Sarahs, it was still beautifully done and much better than I could of ever done. I quickly braided my hair and put on a pair of capri yoga pants, the orange t-shirt Chiron give me earlier and strapped the knife that got around the waist band. By the time I was done changing all the other members of the Aphrodite cabin had returned and were all sucking up to Sarah like she was the best thing that ever happened to the Aphrodite cabin. Mikyla introduced me real quick to my brother and sisters they all give me their names and ages and then went back to talking to Sarah.

A conch horn sounded off in the distance and everyone began to file into a line and head out of the cabin to I assume the dining pavilion. I waited to everyone was done and then jumped in the end of the line. Once we were at the pavilion we sat at a table together and i figured there was a rule saying you have to sit with your bunkmates. Then all of a sudden whispers started to break out through the tables and I could see why. It was Apollo and his megawatt smile.

"Omg, Apollo is sooo hot." said Gege, one of my sisters.

"You know what I'm going to make him fall in love with me." said Sarah with a confident smile.

"OMG what if you did the old right of passage on him." spoke Mikyla "Could you imagine how proud mom would be if you could break a god's heart!"

"what's the old rite of passage?" asked Sarah

Mikyla went on to talk about how in the old days before the giant war there was a rite of passage for Aphrodite girls, where you had to make a guy fall in love with you then you would break his heart by ending it. She also mention how Piper, one of the 7 heroes put an end to it. It was quite sinister in my eyes.

"Well how about we start it up again, Piper isn't counselor anymore so we don't have to listen to her anymore." Spoke Sarah

Everyone eyes widen at such disrespect shown for a hero such as Piper but then Sarah spoke again but this time there was magic laced with her words, "I think we should restart the tradition, it is what mom wants." This time my sisters nodded their heads and agreed that this is what mom wants.

I couldn't help but think, dear gods she can charm speak. She is a much more formidable opponent then I thought before.

Dinner was mostly uneventful. Chiron made some announcements introducing me, Sarah and Apollo and also mentioned how there is a capture the flag game after dinner. But I may have accidentally made eye contact with Apollo a few different times throughout the dinner.

As I was putting on the armor Mikyla gave me which really doesn't even fit, I thought of a quote that I once heard, I forgot who said. Maybe it came to me in a dream. My face must of furrowed from confusion from the lack of knowledge who this quote came from because Apollo approached me and asked

"Why are you so confused? Do you need help with your armor because i'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." A smile played across his feature.

"First off I am NOT a damsel that always needs saving and 2nd I'm confused because I remembered this quote but not who said it."

"Tell me it, I might know the person who said it."

"Battle doesn't need a purpose; the battle is its own purpose" I quote

"A very interesting quote but like you I am unsure who said it." he said with a thoughtful expression. He than laughed and said "You do realise that you are putting your armor on wrong, right?"

I immediately felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down at the ground in embarrassment as Apollo began to fix my armor. He than gently put his hand on my cheek and ran it down to my chin where he gently lifted to where I was looking him in the eye. In his eyes I saw a millennia of heartbreak, my heart slowly throbbed with pain but my stomach had other ideas as butterflies began to dance in it.

"Lord Apollo, are you playing in the capture the flag game?" Came an annoying a shrill voice that broke us from are intimint position. As he scooted backwards I immediately missed his warmth and brightness. I turned around to see who ruined the moment and of course it was Sarah looking as perfect as ever in her battle armor with the golden bow strung across her back.

"No, unfortunately Chiron thought it would be a little unfair to have a god on one side and not the other." he responded not even seeming a little annoyed that she broke us apart. While he seemed that way, is long is you didn't look to closely into his eyes which were burning with anger.

Yet I couldn't help snort "Yeah just a little unfair."

Well Sarah settled for something a little more ladylike and a lot more disappointed.

"Don't fret though, I will be looking over the battle and if anyone gets injured all swoop down and save the day. You know if its major." he said as if he was the saviour of every one. He then walked dramatically away which made me laugh

Sarah on the other hand sent me a deathly glare saying stay away from him or i'll ruin your life. I put my hands up in fake surrender, keyword being fake. We headed over to the blue team which consists of the Demeter cabin, Hermes, Athena's, Aphrodites and Nikes. While the red team had everyone else. Before we were about to head out I went up to the counselor of the Athena's cabin and came up with a plan I have in my head it was pretty simple the Demeter's cabin would set up random poisonous plants all over are side sometimes clumping them together to make it look like the flag is hidden inside, while a couple Nikes and Athena's campers would protect the flag well the best archer on are team would be up in the trees as a back up. The Hermes campers would also set up some traps but for the most part they would be the scouters and help detect any traps and steal the flag secretly if they can. While the rest of the campers are on scouting duty or border duty.

The counselor looked at me confused almost as if he was trying figure me out but he couldn't. He than announced my plan with a few revisions but being the person I assumed he was he gave me no credit at all. Which i'm alright with because if this goes south I don't want to be the one blamed for it and be known as the girl who made the blue team lose. Plus I don't want the blame on me if the Nike kids lose I heard last time they lost the put worms in the winning teams cabin.

I being the useless new camper i'm was placed on border control along the river with Gege who is a year younger than me.

"You know I would rather sit out during games like this, I mean I would fake an injury but than again I wouldn't be able to see any of the hot guys fight." Gege whinned.

I didn't know what to say as I just started at her wide eyed. I mean these games are a chance for you to prove yourself show everyone that you're strong and worthy to be a hero. But I knew all this would be lost on her because she is shallow.

Gege continue to whine the entire game about different stuff like chores and these really ugly white shoes you have to wear if you do something wrong. I was about to ask her to shut up but then I heard a rustling sound than another as some campers began to approach us. I could already tell that we are outnumbered and out strength because of how heavy and bulky the steps are.

"Ares's cabin" I hissed. Gege looked at me scared then darted in the other direction. So much for her help. Then bursting out of the woods came three really bulky and muscular campers. Two with swords and one with a spear. I recognized the one with the spear as Brenna from earlier.

"Well, well looks like we got a fighter here. Where did your partner go?" she taunted.

She was about to say something else but I charged straight at the dude on the left with a sword, he wasn't expecting that. He raised his sword out of instinct to were my knife was going but I predicted this so I slowed down by just a faction and moved my knife down a little so it could cut the chink in the armor were the sword was not protecting. He then swung the sword at me which i danced around to avoid and smacked him over the head with my dagger knocking him out cold. I then set my eyes on the other dude. Brenna who was not even in the attack position looked more interested in analyzing how I was fighting than helping her team mate.

Knowing that the opening might not last long I charge at the other guy but he was expecting this. He raised his sword to meet my blow. I was on the offensive but every attack of mine was blocked by his sword. But I noticed he was slowly backing up. Only if I could get him to trip over the tree root that is slightly to his left and behind him. I started moving my attacks to the right a little so his angle that he was walking backwards at would shift to the left.

My plan worked as he fell over the tree root and landed hard on the ground. I than delivered a blow over his head to knock him out. That battle had taken up a lot of my energy though so I was fatigued and tired but I also have one more battle left, I know that if I can just hold Brenna off long enough than my team can safely cross the finish line. But I also guessed that Brenna is a much better fighter than the other two so I decide to take this the less violent way and the more political way, talking.

"You know for being the sons of the war god they aren't very good at fighting."

"You know that is very odd coming from the daughter of Aphrodite mouth." she responded.

"A daughter."

"What?" she ask confused.

"You said the daughter of Aphrodite which is not correct it is a daughter of Aphrodite."

She than chuckled and asks "You positive you are a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean you have the brains of Athens kids and the bronze of an Ares kid."

Than all of a sudden cheering breaks out through the woods. Brenna runs to try and cut my team off from our victory but I jumped in front of her and began to attack. I know i'm going to lose and my suspicions were confirmed when within the first few seconds she drew blood on my arm, then after that on my leg and then on my torso. Just as the pain was getting unbearable I see Sarah crossing the river with the red team's flag in hand through. I couldn't help but feel happiness that we had won.

"Noooo!" cried Brenna as she swung the butt of her spear at my head out of anger then suddenly everything went black.


End file.
